A Sansational Time
by SoapIsNeat
Summary: The human saved every monster in the Underground, but Sans still has to carry the weight of a whole lot of new adventures on the surface- and he still has his responsibility as the punster.


(SO! So. so. uhm. This is my first story ever on fanfiction, and I really don't know what I'm doing. I chose to write from Sans's perspective of a post-pacifist for mah first ever, and i dunno how this'll really turn out… but! I hope you enjoy A Sansational Time!)

-SoapIsNeat

A Sansational Time  
Chapter 1

Adjusting was still hard for every monster. It was for the kid, Frisk, too. Sans sighed happily though, because moving day would be over soon. And not only would that mean that it was finally over and they would truly live in their rightful place on the surface again, but also that he could have a nice… leisurely... nap...

Naps were important in Sans's life. In fact, he lived solely for those great moments you could rest your tired bones, and just lay. His brother Papyrus didn't understand what was so great about sleep. In fact, he even accused Sans of napping all night. Sans had just chuckled, a deep, hearty laugh similar to the ones that annoyed his brother so when he made one of his oh-so-amazing puns.

"SANS!"

Oh, he could nap all day… he loved laziness. No reason to work yourself 'down to the bone'. Sans began to laugh, but it just wasn't the same the second time you made a-

"SANS! LISTEN!"

Sans's skull snapped up from where he had been hiding it. He almost knocked over a couple of Papyrus's boxes for moving with surprise. "wha- oh. hey, bro."

"DON'T YOU 'HEY' ME! YOU NEED TO DO YOUR CHORES LIKE THE REST OF US!"

Papyrus was much taller than Sans already, and right now it was almost intimidating to have him towering angrily like that. _Almost_. It truly would've been had Sans not known what an innocent, naive, and friendly guy Paps really was. Undyne had told Sans herself, as she told the human, if she let him join the Royal Guard, if he were to get out on the battlefield, he'd be shredded into little smiling pieces. At the moment, though, Papyrus's eyes were bugging out and the top of his skull was mahagony colored with rage. Not a smiling mood in the least.

"don't worry, bro. i just needed a break… and i got one. luckily for us, i was able to fix it too," Sans snickered as Papyrus got even deeper shades of purple-red.

"NO! NO TIME FOR JOKES! THIS IS IMPORTANT TO ALL OF US MONSTERS! BESIDES, YOU'VE BEEN SITTING HERE FOR MUCH LONGER THAN A BREAK TAKES!" Papyrus stomped the boot of his 'battle body', thrusting his arms up and down. Sans pictured smoke coming from his ears… yes, that worked.

"oh, come on, bro. the only bad thing about my jokes is that you don't enjoy them. it's simply pun-acceptable," Sans had been waiting for a good chance to use that one for a while now, and it felt good to do it. Although he usually went with the flow and made up the puns as he went, but planning ahead wasn't something he didn't do on occasion.

Papyrus fumed, and tried to steer the conversation back on course. "THIS ISN'T OKAY! WE ALL CARE ABOUT THE HUMAN, SO LET'S SEE YOU HELP!"

Sans almost groaned, but he knew Papyrus was right. So instead he replied, "okay, okay. I get it. i'm the guy for the job, i guess." He concentrated his power, feeling it coursing through his SOUL. He felt heat in his left eye socket, and boom. A box near Sans began to lift up and float towards the storage in the back of the river-person's boat. They had been waiting in line for a while now, as all the Snowdin residents would ride the boat to Hotland and carry their stuff immediately to New Home after that. Sans had found his own little sanctuary behind a tiny snow poff. He had picked 30 gold up from behind it- his life savings. It hadn't been very well hidden, but the human had somehow managed to miss it passing through.

"THAT'S BETTER! NOW, LET'S MOVE!" Papyrus jumped onto the boat along with a large suitcase. He smiled wide, and Sans stepped on too. The doge-boat leapt from the water and galloped across towards their true new home.

* * *

They stepped off of the boat and detoured to Alphys's lab before heading to the elevators. There they ran into both Alphys and Undyne, laughing and talking. Papyrus happily inserted himself into the conversation, while Sans stayed quiet.

"OH! MEW MEW 2! HA, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT IS!"

"Uh- not a-as good as the f-first, is wha-what it is. They t-totally ruined her blah blah.."

As Alphys settled into her groove, stopped stuttering, and began picking up speed (it happened often when she was talking about anime), Sans thought. The talking faded into the background to him as his train of thought went deeper, and with deeper comes darker. The outcomes- the way their story _could_ have ended had Frisk not been such a good friend to everyone- they intriuged Sans and disgusted him at the same time. He wouldn't bear life without… well, he'd rather not even think about. He knew one thing- the human would have had no chance against him. Attacks? Sans didn't know why the monsters would just stand there and take it. He wouldn't. But then reality sank back in, and he knew, he felt it. This was their final ending. Maybe Frisk had done some bad things, resetted the timeline, and decided to go Pacifist. But something told Sans he wouldn't have to worry about saving, resetting… what purpose would the surface have if he felt an incoming reset?

"Well, you and Sans oughta get outta here! I'm sure your friends are waiting for you out there. We'll catch up in five minutes, Papyrus," Undyne said. A confident aura surrounded her, as always. As Papyrus walked back through the sliding door which they had come through, Undyne pulled Sans aside by grabbing his hoodie. "Keep him out of trouble for us, alright? Wouldn't want my five star chef to be held back in the kitchen!"

"i wouldn't, either. he's getting closer to actually making edible spaghetti." Sans followed his brother's footsteps out the door, and turned around, winking at Undyne and Alphys. As the doors closed, he caught a glimpse of Undyne winking back. He grinned and chuckled.

He and Papyrus stepped into an elevator with their stuff, along with a family of Froggits and a couple of Icecaps. The Icecaps took a few selfies with the skeletons, showing off their hats. They couldn't get enough of themselves. It reminded Sans of Papyrus… not exactly, though. Although he had stressed to people that was the GREAT PAPYRUS (roll the r in 'great'), he never meant to brag. He just thought he was respected that way. Well, now he was. The humans would eat him up, too. He had volunteered to be the mascot for the monsters' campaign, so he would probably get plenty of screen time as well. Sans looked at his little brother, and felt a pang of remorse. It would be hard for Papyrus… despite how old he was, he was almost a child, really. The real world would be gruesome. Not everyone would be his friend like he was going to think… the humans weren't one tight, trusting community. That could mean trouble for such a naive and trusting guy.

Thieves, murderers, anyone. Anybody really could put them in danger, so long as they were against the concept of humans and monsters trying to live in harmony. Well, at least Sans was there. He still let Papyrus think he was the one running the show, the one keeping Sans safe from danger. The mature one. But that wasn't true, and they couldn't live that lie much longer.

Sans shook these thoughts from his head. He shouldn't worry now, there would be plenty of time later. Right now was the part where they made a statement. They would be known to humans! No more war! One of them saved the day! Sans looked forward to seeing the surface, finally in the right setting, free from the burden that was the humans' curse to them… though he wasn't sure. He'd miss Grillby's, alright. Best food (and only food) in town right there. Hopefully, Grillbz could open back up on the surface..!

The elevator doors dinged open. They passed through Muffet's place, said hi to her. She giggled, probably still picturing them as donuts as they left.

"so, papyrus. what do you think about moving to the surface?" Sans asked.

Bad idea. He should have known the answer already.

"OOH! THERE WILL BE SO MUCH MORE SPAGHETTI ON THE SURFACE! I CAN FINALLY HAVE ENOUGH INGREDIENTS!"

Sans had to hold his laughter in, remembering the last time Papyrus had thought he didn't have enough supplies to make spaghetti. The only food in the cabinets had been spaghetti noodles, though- penne, angel hair, fettucini, linguini, rotini, rigatoni, et cetera.

They heard familiar music playing from inside a large brick building in front of them; they had finally reached their destination. This was the one and only Mettaton Resort. They grabbed dinner at the MTT Fast Food place (talking to Burgerpants the whole time) and then it was on to the next elevator, right by the fast food. Lucky coincidence- Sans was too lazy to travel so far in a day, and moving any farther to the elevator might have done him in.

When they stepped out at New Home, after a long day, they decided to rest. Sans pulled a bottle of ketchup out from his pocket and promptly began to chug it. "OH, SANS! WE JUST HAD DINNER! YOU'RE SPOILING MY APPETITE." Papyrus complained. He was not a fan of Sans's strange addiction to the popular condiment.

"okay, but… we just had dinner, so you don't have to have an appetite. c'mon, bro, you need to ketchup with things." Sans said, laughing at his own joke. Papyrus just groaned and facepalmed… even though he didn't have a face or palms.

Sans finished his ketchup right when Alphys and Undyne came out from the elevator. They all grinned at one another, and wordlessly began maneuvering through the castle corridors. It looked cooler if they didn't talk.

"so, um… why aren't we talking? just aren't up to multi-tasking today?" Sans asked, questioning the authority of both the universe and his gut feelings.

"I-I think it looks c-cooler this wa-way." Alphys whispered.

Ah. Just as he had suspected.

They walked through the golden corrider, where Sans had judged the human for their LOVE and EXP. Bless them, they hadn't collected any. He supposed that was the main reason they were all moving to the surface anyway, so it didn't come across as shocking the second time around. Most humans would just as surely attack in self defense… even kill. But Frisk had a sort of common sense, a sense that if you wouldn't kill a human, then you wouldn't kill a monster. And for some reason, all of the other humans (who all got their SOULs stolen) had seemed to think of monsters as bugs. You would squish a spider or an ant, swat a fly or spray a wasp with no remorse, and humans sometimes realized the way monsters were different from them. With poisoned motives, they would strike against different. They thought different was strange, and they weren't great at adaptation.

Sans shuddered at this whole train of thought, and once again tried to shake his feelings. But they were there to stay, fear and a looming dreadfulness. What would happen to them on the surface? Were the humans going to assume, as they did last time, that monsters were too much of a threat? Six of their kind were lost to the monsters…

"AH! HERE WE ARE!" Papyrus exclaimed gleefully. In front of the group stood

the entrance to the throne room. Asgore stood inside, humming and strangely not watering flowers.

"Oh! You all finally made it," Asgore said in a booming voice. The fur around his nose seemed damp and his eyes red, probably the result of Toriel's rejection earlier. Sans felt terrible for the big guy. But they were all setting their struggles aside for later, because of how important this day was for their own futures. Undyne smiled a huge smile, Papyrus jittery with excitement. Alphys was nervously twiddling her thumbs. Sans just shoved his hands deeper into his jacket pockets.

"Well, I'll show us into the next room! Tori… is, uh… waiting there," Asgore said with a twinge of emotion.

They followed him into the last room before the newly destroyed barrier, where Toriel stood holding the child's hand. Frisk smiled gently at everyone as Papyrus ran up to them and started addressing his excitement and thanks. Toriel winked at Sans, and he winked back. They were both brewing puns in the backs of their minds when they weren't dealing with the whole moving day jazz.

Undyne began to noogie the human as they cringed in a bit of pain. Alphys just waved a timid 'hello', and Frisk grinned largely in return. Mettaton EX was hanging out in the corner, fixing his hair for the humans' first sighting of him. Gotta be perfect as an idol for the newest audience.

Finally, Sans walked up. "well, kid, ya did a good job. freeing an entire civilization from prison, saving the world… and all that never woulda happened had you not been clumsy enough to trip down here. s'pose fate does exist, huh?"

Frisk giggled and then ran towards the barrier. Everybody else followed, leaving Sans and Toriel in the room.

"Oh, that child. I just can't seem to understand what she wanted to climb up here for?" Toriel sighed, indicating the direction everyone had gone.

"well, i guess we all got reasons for the things we do. least something good came out of it, though… coulda been different," Sans replied.

Toriel closed her eyes, then opened them back up after a few seconds. "You couldn't be more right, Sans… all of this wouldn't be possible had the human killed a single monster. Though, I prefer not to think about the outcomes that would have come. I'm perfectly happy with this."

Sans simply nodded, and they followed the rest of the group to the barrier. After a long while of just discussing, enjoying their final moments in the Underground, they all stepped through. Sans stayed behind, because something felt… wrong. He was the only monster left in the whole Underground at this point, yet it felt different. He knew that this was his happy ending, but something bugged him. This was a beginning of a new life for every person that had been trapped. And here he was lollygagging.

He shook his head. It was all nonsense. No reason to make anybody wait for him any longer than they should have to. Sans drew a long, deep breath…

And then he took a leap of faith.

AUTHOR'S NOTES-  
YAYYY! I wrote a... single... chapter... oh well. Yes, I am certainly planning on writing more for this, so fear not! That wasn't the final ending. I hope you enjoyed this short little dive into Sans's perspective of a pacifist ending. I am going to attempt to make the next chapter a little longer, but I just wasn't up to it this time around. See ya next time!  
-SoapIsNeat


End file.
